


A Nervous, Bumbling Mess

by Iggity



Series: Tumblr Drabbles/Prompts [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Accidental Declarations of Love, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 03:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5768932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iggity/pseuds/Iggity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com">NoKorraNoLife</a> after reading <a href="http://nokorranolife.tumblr.com/post/137651346171">this post</a> and being very upset because why had I not written that yet???</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nervous, Bumbling Mess

**Author's Note:**

> Completely and 100% unbetaed. I shall have that done in the next couple days (hopefully)

It was finally real. For once, Korra was in the Spirit World and it was voluntary; no one needed to be saved, there was no threat of ten thousand years of darkness. It was just her and Asami and the spirits. A smile spread across her face as she watched Asami lie back to look at the sky in awe.

"Korra, have you seen this?"

Korra's smile widened as Asami's eyes rested on her, hand gesturing to the sky above them.

"I have, yeah."

"Is it always this colour?" Asami asked, looking back at the sky.

Korra scooted closer so her knees rested against Asami's arm in the grass. She looked up at the sky and shrugged.

"I ... don't know, actually."

Asami's head turned and Korra grinned rather sheepishly as green eyes bore into her blue. A cheeky smirk started to spread across Asami's face.

"The great Avatar doesn't know everything about the Spirit World?" she teased. "Maybe I should get back to General Iroh and have _him_ show me around instead."

Korra pouted playfully as Asami sat up, resting her upper body on her forearms, smirk still in place. Korra gulped; the white tank top the engineer wore was distracting. Korra's pout soon dropped from her face as she struggled to swallow.

"He'd just rope you into a never ending round of Pai Sho; you wouldn't be able to see anything else," she teased back.

Fingers pressed into Asami's side to tickle her. Asami laughed as she squirmed away and Korra grinned again. The sound of Asami laughing made her stomach clench excitedly. Her heart fluttered at the look Asami gave her as they pulled away from each other. Korra settled down in the grass beside Asami, using her hands to brace herself up. Asami inched closer, mimicking the Avatar before sighing happily and tilting her head back, eyes closing.

Korra watched as the wind blew Asami's hair back. The way Asami dipped her head back just a bit further, smiled just a bit wider, but kept her eyes closed. The urge to kiss her boiled up in Korra and she blinked rapidly before looking away.

_What if I haven't read this the right way? She's so important to me, I don't want to screw it up._

What she felt for her best friend had certainly startled her to realize, but it all made sense in a way. The growth of their relationship had been the only stable thing after Harmonic Convergence. While in the Southern Water Tribe after her fight with Zaheer, the only thing she looked forward to was reading Asami's letters. The blush that had crept over her face as she called Asami "snazzy" after seeing her for the first time in three years ... well that had startled her as well. As she was about to spiral down into a war of thoughts over whether to kiss Asami or not, a pinky slipped over her own.

"You okay?" Asami murmured.

Korra looked over at her and nodded; Asami had shifted closer to her. Korra's attention flicked down to where Asami's pinky hooked around her own. She looked back up and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm good."

"You'd tell me if you weren't, right?" Asami asked, a slight frown clouding her face.

Korra rolled onto her side to brace herself on her right forearm. She reached out with her left hand and tucked some of Asami's hair behind her ear, her smile stretching.

"I don't think it's possible for me to not be okay when you're around," Korra mumbled.

The Avatar's knuckles grazed Asami's jaw as she pulled back. The rest of Asami's fingers crawled over Korra's hand in the grass. Korra glanced down and before she could look back up, lips covered her own. A quick, gentle pressure and then it was gone. Korra's eyes flew open and she looked at Asami. A scarlet blush blossomed across the engineer's face and her fingers twitched atop Korra's. Korra flipped her hand over and wrapped her fingers around Asami's, preventing an escape. Asami looked up at her and Korra grinned.

"Can ... um, is it okay if we ..."

A smile broke out on Asami's face as Korra tripped over her words. The Avatar was cut off as Asami pressed her mouth to Korra's. The fingers trapped in Korra's hand twitched and Korra found herself on her back. Her fingers threaded through Asami's hair; one hand dropped to Asami's waist. She sat up as Asami's tongue swiped over her bottom lip. Korra immediately granted entrance as Asami's fingers crept up Korra's arms. Fingers pressed into her biceps on their way to the Avatar's neck and Korra dug her fingers into Asami's hips, pulling her closer. The engineer shifted enough to straddle Korra, knees squeezing gently at Korra's hips. Fingers stroked over Korra's neck and soon they were pulling away, panting slightly. Asami's forehead pressed against Korra's and the Avatar grinned, eyes closed.

"Is that a thing we do now?"

Asami laughed and buried her face in Korra's neck. Korra opened her eyes and reached up to stroke through Asami's hair.

"Um ... I guess it can be something we do. If you wanted," Asami mumbled, pulling back a bit.

A grin split Korra's face and she nodded.

"I think it's something we should keep doing. A lot," she replied.

Asami mirrored her grin and gently pressed her lips to Korra's before climbing off of her.

"So ... I guess you feel a similar way for me that I do for you?" she asked softly.

Korra watched as the engineer settled in the grass beside her, stretching out on her left side to watch the Avatar. Korra flopped onto her back and turned her head.

"I think we're both romantically attracted to each other," Korra replied. "Am I reading that wrong?"

"Not even a little bit," Asami laughed. "So, this trip to the Spirit World...?"

"You wanted a vacation," Korra said, shrugging.

Asami pressed a kiss to her forehead and Korra grinned.

"So how much longer do we have?" she asked.

"I guess as long as you want," Korra answered.

* * *

Waking up with Asami Sato pressed against her was the best feeling in the world. Korra could feel the steady rise and fall of her girlfriend's body as she breathed. Her arm was draped across Korra's belly, fingers tangled in the hem of her shirt. Korra cracked an eye open and took a shuddering breath, still unsure if this was real or a dream. Her fingers danced along Asami's spine, bunching fabric and immediately smoothing it. Asami shifted a bit and then groaned out.

"Morning," Korra whispered.

Asami mumbled incoherently as she moved onto her right side, her back to Korra. Korra blinked and frowned slightly, concern flooding her. Asami looked over her shoulder and reached back with her left hand.

"Come here," she demanded sleepily. "Cuddle me."

Korra grinned and moved to curl around her girlfriend. She slipped her right arm under Asami's head while Asami shifted back against her. Her left hand stroked over Asami's side, fingers creeping under the hem of her tank top. Asami reached over and threaded their fingers together, bringing their hands down to rest over her belly.

"More sleep?" Korra asked.

"More sleep," Asami agreed.

* * *

Travelling around the Spirit World was suddenly less about sightseeing and more about finding the perfect places to pin Asami to so Korra could kiss her. It was surprising at first, the hold Asami had over Korra, but soon she surrendered to it. Kissing Asami was her new favourite thing to do. The engineer's tongue was addictive. It was always hot and solid as it pressed against her's insistently. The pressure nearly drove Korra up the wall.

"I thought we were sightseeing," Asami gasped one day.

Korra's mouth moved to Asami's neck and she hummed happily as she sucked some of the flesh into her mouth. Asami's breath hitched and Korra grinned, pressing an apologetic kiss to the forming bruise.

"Kissing you is so much better than sightseeing," Korra murmured.

"You can kiss me any time," Asami replied, smiling. "The Spirit World, however, is a limited time offer."

Korra brought her mouth back up to Asami's. Her fingers tightened their grip on Asami's waist as the engineer moaned softly. Korra caught Asami's bottom lip between her own and sucked lightly, pressing Asami harder into the tree. Asami hooked a leg around Korra's waist to pull her closer and they both groaned at the contact. Korra's hand dropped to the leg, holding it in place as she rocked forward, testing the pressure. Asami's grip on her neck tightened. They pulled back to catch their breath, foreheads touching.

"Sorry, you just ... drive me crazy," Korra panted.

"The feeling is mutual," Asami replied, her leg dropping from around Korra's waist.

"What took us so long for this?"

"You were recovering, left for three years, came back and we had to fight a mecha-giant. My dad died, and this is really the only time we've had to just be together," Asami replied.

Korra swallowed nervously. The mention of her being away for three years on top of Asami losing her father filled her with a guilt she thought she had moved past. Asami's hand on her face grounded her and she looked at her girlfriend.

"Where did you wander off to?" she teased.

Korra took a step back and shrugged. Asami frowned and cupped Korra's face in her hands.

"That's not fair; you said you'd tell me if you weren't okay," she murmured.

"Is this too soon?" Korra asked.

"Too soon?"

"You just lost your dad and we still don't really know each other anymore. I was gone for a long time and - "

Asami cut her off with a kiss.

"You're still Korra and I'm still Asami," she whispered. "You're still the funny, strong, intelligent woman I fell in love with years ago. We may have matured as we aged but we're still us."

Korra's gaze locked with Asami's.

"You're in love with me?" she asked.

Asami blushed but nodded.

"Yes. Since before your fight with Zaheer."

"You never said anything."

"You were dealing with a lot. It wouldn't be fair to throw that on top of it all," Asami explained.

Korra nodded absentmindedly, her fingers twining with Asami's as she digested the words.

"I ... I feel very strongly for you, Asami, but I don't know if it's love yet," she said carefully.

Asami smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay," she reassured. "I would hate for you to say it and then have it turn out to not be love."

"So ... we're okay?"

"We always were."

"It's not too soon?"

"Not at all."

Korra grinned and Asami pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Now, Avatar Korra, why don't you see how long you can restrain yourself while you show me around the Spirit World?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [writing tumblr](http://iggitywrites.tumblr.com) should you wish to stay updated on my fanfic. Otherwise, I do also have [main blog](http://iggity.tumblr.com) where I cry over how trashy I am for Korrasami.


End file.
